


bones of ribbon in my hands

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Car Accidents, Hopeful Ending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: An accident forces Rebecca into labour and secrets are revealed, sending Robert into a tailspin.He feels he has nothing and no one, but is it true?





	bones of ribbon in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I started this in July after a dream I had and I just want to be rid of it now, it was annoying me cluttering up my hard drive lol. Excuse the summary but it's really hard when it's just a couple of scenes cobbled together. So yeah, here's a fic based on a dream I had in the summer. As a result, this is set before Robert went off the deep end with his scheming...
> 
> Thanks to [Daisy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje) for the chats and support and cheerleading. <3

Green fields, farmland and trees whizzed by as Robert drove through the countryside on the way to the busier roads, the Hotten bypass and beyond. Rebecca's car, which was just as impractical as his Porsche, was still in for a service in Robblesfield (Cain had refused her business, done with White sisters, and Robert hadn't pushed the issue) so it fell to him to give her a lift, since Chrissie was away and Lawrence was not yet in a fit enough state to be driving, considering what happened last time. He's not entirely comfortable having her sat in his car like this, doing things for her without real ulterior, nefarious motive right now, but she keeps up a steady stream of oblivious chatter to distract him temporarily from what's usually on his mind. From the noise in the village, he hears Aaron is doing better and his heart does a complicated dip and rise, like it's sat on a rollercoaster, every time. He's happy _for_ him, but not happy without him. Still.

Rebecca's hand catches Robert's peripheral vision as she smooths it over her loose dress, over the bump there, and he swallows at the reminder of what he's lost and what he's soon to gain all at once. Her laugh and the scrunch of her nose makes him glance up at her face, tuning in to her one-sided conversation and he idly wonders if she's noticed how often he drifts off inside his head these days, preoccupied by the man who continues to invade his thoughts in the day and dreams at night.

“ - really surprised that he decided to stay with us, considering the disaster that was the zombie run, but I think he likes me y'know,”

Robert frowns, caught. “What?”

Rebecca blinks back at him then huffs. “Bryant, of course. You've not heard a word I've said, have you?”

“Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind.” Robert clenches his jaw and his fingers on the steering wheel, untethered to anyone, always doing wrong even to the 'stupid' girl he could usually get around.

“Look,” she sighs, twisting her shoulders in the seat beside him to look at him properly, “I can think about dating other people, yes? So I think I'm right about Bryant. He was definitely flirting with me in our last meeting.” Robert can't help the snort that slips out, but he's not expecting her to pick up on it. “What? Am I not allowed to look elsewhere? Robert, are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” he splutters incredulously, “Bex, you're pregnant. Hardly time to be hanging onto some guy who probably isn't even into you like that. Flirting's all part of business.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” she mutters, looking out the window.

“Excuse me?”

“Aaron's gone and you're having a child with me - ”

“Don't,” he interrupts tightly, reality knocking.

“I'm saying this for you're own good y'know. The sooner you accept that your marriage is over and you're going to be a father, the - ”

“I know, okay!” he cuts over her again with a glare because she sounds so reasonable and he hates it. They're both to blame for this and what he hates the most is that, in a twisted way she's right, nothing is going to change the facts, and the dam breaks, everything spilling out. “I know and everyone telling me what I should be doing or how I should feel isn't helping!”

“Robert - ”

“No, Bex, I know this is my fault, alright? _I know_!”

“Robert! Watch out!” she exclaims, leaning forward to grab the dashboard, wide eyed.

Realising he's taken his eyes off the wider country roads for too long, Robert looks up in time to see the back end of a wayward truck carrying sheep fast approaching. With a yelp drowned out by Rebecca's scream, he yanks the wheel to avoid it and skids to the right instead, slamming the breaks on hard and smacking into a fence, wood splintering past the windows as he fights to stop the car from zooming across the field. He sees the side of a dormant tractor a split second before everything goes black.

He blinks groggily awake to his head slumped against the door and the hiss of settling, crunched metal in his ears. He looks down with a cough to the windscreen in smithereens in his lap and a wrought iron part of the tractor in place of the glass. The champagne gold bonnet is crumpled and smoking and Robert twitches his leg, relieved that he can feel and move them. Something wet slides down his temple and he reaches up with a groan, a good idea of what it is already and sighing when he sees the crimson of blood.

“Bex?” he croaks. “Bex, you alright?”

He pauses when there's no answer and despite what he might think of the mess they're in, he isn't heartless. His stomach jumps into his mouth and he blinks through the fog of smoke and his own injury to look to his left. His breath catches when he sees her hunched over, forehead against the glovebox and the tractor inches from her hair. Robert quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and shakes her shoulder gently, relieved to find her seatbelt still on, even if it's now strained towards her neck.

“Rebecca? Hey, wake up. Can you hear me?”

He tries to shuffle more towards the gearstick and pushes her loose hair back behind her ear to see what he's dealing with, rolling his eyes that she choose today of all days not to do one of her usual complicated styles. Robert exhales when she frowns and stirs, thankfully coming round. Previous moments of Andy and Aaron trapped flash through his mind until she grimaces and gasps, flinching a little.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” he adds softly, “it's just me. You're alright. Let's get outta here, yeah?”

He sits her upright carefully to see that her face has a few scratches, but nothing serious. “Rob?” she blinks drowsily.

“I'm here,” he smiles then grabs her fingers when she tries to touch the side of his head, noticing the blood, “I'm alright, it's nothing. Try and move your legs while I get my door open.”

Rebecca nods and Robert turns his back on her to lift his feet towards the door handle, figuring he'll have more power to use in his legs in case the door is jammed. As it is, he kicks out and it swings open easily, enabling him to clamber out, a little dizzy and unsteady standing up. Holding onto the Porsche that's probably an absolute write-off now, he stumbles around the boot to open the passenger side door for Rebecca. He sees she's moved her legs wider and thinks they'll make it out of here just a bit battered and bruised when she looks up at him and her lip trembles. Her grip on the seat is white knuckled until she shows him her fingers.

“Robert, I'm bleeding,” she says then inhales sharply, face crumpling in anguish.

“What?”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” she cries, the tears starting, “I'm bleeding, Robert! I'm bleeding! – I'm gonna lose - ”

Her hysteria forces him into action and he crouches down and grabs both her hands, even though the sudden movement makes his vision swim. “Hey, look at me,” he says firmly, “Listen. You're not gonna lose the baby. Just breathe for me, yeah? In and out, nice and easy – that's it - ” He waits until she's calmer and doing as she's told before telling her the plan. “We have to get out of here, but I need a signal on my phone. There's no way I'm gonna get it standing in a field, so we'll have to walk,”

“Robert, I can't!” she sobs desperately, mascara running down her cheeks.

“Yes, you can. We'll help each other. Come on, put your arm around my shoulder.”

He eases her out of the car and feels the extra weight against his side as they move a few steps through the grass. They make it in front of the gaping hole where the fence once stood before she doubles over, gasping in pain.

“I can't - ” she pants, pleading with big blue eyes. Robert nods and reaches down to her knees before she flinches. “Whoa, what're you doing?”

“Do you want my help or not? I'm picking you up,” he snaps, a headache and drowsiness making him short with her.

With no more argument from her, Robert steadies one arm around her back and the other under her knees again, lifting his own so she settles into his chest. Her hand grips onto his shirt and he looks at her creased brow to take his mind off the fact that he's going to be carrying a pregnant lady for god knows how long, staggering along the side of the country road. After several minutes of quiet between them, he flexes his fingers to her back when her eyes roll, afraid she's going to lose consciousness and what that might mean for the bigger picture.

“Hey, have you thought of any names yet?” he finds himself asking, figuring it's something he should know about.

She murmurs to show she's heard, mouth twisted in another wince before her eyes flutter open. “Archibald?” she mumbles into his chest.

“You are joking?”

“No, I like it.” she laughs quietly, cold air slipping beneath Robert's shirt as her grasp rhythmically tightens and releases. “Or...Stephen.”

“You can't have Stephen! Stephen Sugden is too many Ss,” he scoffs.

“He's gonna be a White though,”

Ignoring Rebecca's whisper slighting his family name, Robert runs through some more options in his head, the road smooth under his feet but typically quiet when he needs someone, anyone, to pass. It's probably a metaphor for his life if he was feeling particularly sorry for himself.

“I know, what about George?” he says aloud after a moment, keeping an eye out for any cars. “That's a sturdy name. Royal too, if you wanted to be all posh about it. Bex?” He expects his own dig to get some sort of response, even if it's just another easy laugh, but when it's met with silence he looks down at Rebecca in his arms, her head lolling over his elbow and her eyes shut. Cursing softly, he stops walking and sits her down on the hard ground, shimmying out of his brown suit jacket one clumsy arm at a time as he keeps her upright. “Rebecca! Can you hear me? You can't leave me to do all the work here!”

Head pillowed on his jacket, he takes in how ashen her face is and retrieves his phone quickly to dial 999 now that they'll be seen from the side of the road and that's when he notices just how much blood has seeped into the hem of her dress. Bile rises into his throat and his head throbs as he tells the call handler what she needs to know to get them help.

Several emotions swirl through him as he watches the ambulance pull up sometime later and load Rebecca into the back, accepting Robert climbing in after her without question. Part of him wants them to ask because he's nothing really, not to her, just the father of her baby and then he looks down at his bloodied hands and Rebecca's handprint on his shirt and feels as nauseous as before as she could be right all along, she could be losing it, him, _his son_. 

Halfway to the hospital, Rebecca comes round with a groan but her blood pressure spikes, making the machines she's hooked up to beep wildly and the paramedic leave checking Robert's head wound to lunge towards her. On arrival, she's whisked away behind some doors and Robert's left standing in the corridor, not quite sure how things are slipping through his fingers despite it happening time and time again. 

Pat. Sarah. Max. His dad. Chrissie. _Aaron_.

\---

Robert isn't sure how long he sits in A&E, staring into space as life bustles around him and holds no answers. His scalp feels tight and his skin caked with blood, but he can't get his limbs to move or mouth to ask for help. He's never been any good at that. So, he waits for news instead and is confused for a second when he hears his name. The staff don't know him, they couldn't possibly know his name unless Rebecca – unless the baby -

“Rob?” the voice says more softly now and he glances up blankly, blinking. No one in the hospital called him. It was _Vic_ and she grabs his shoulders for a hug before she gasps, her eyes wide with concern. At first, he can't think what's got her looking at him so appalled, but then she looks to her left and Robert sees him – Aaron. Robert frowns in confusion, fighting another dizzy spell despite being sat down, and Vic shakes him lightly. “Robert, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he says automatically then, seeing her disbelief, looks down at the state he's in and swallows hard. “It's not my blood. It's – it's Rebecca's.” Looking at it through their fresh eyes makes the situation hit him all over again and he shrugs his sister off, still trying to work out why Aaron's here too. “How did you find me? What's he doing here?”

“Never mind that,” she tuts dismissively, “you need to see a doctor for that cut on your head,”

“Vic, it's doesn't - ” he tries, scrambling up, but the floor swims dangerously underneath Robert's feet and his vision greys as he feels himself tip forwards.

“Hey, careful!” Aaron warns, his arms coming around his waist to catch him.

It's not enough to keep them from ending up in a heap on the floor as he becomes dead weight, but he's safe in Aaron's grip, safe enough to admit what's been plaguing him since he could only walk so far with Rebecca depending on him, in shock, terrified and bleeding.

“Aaron – the baby – Rebecca – I don't think he's - ” he mumbles, trying so hard to get his words out.

His bloodied hand twitches as he tries to reach up for Aaron's face, to steady him in his gaze and stop there being two of them, before his eyes roll and his world goes black.

\---

Robert opens his eyes to his body lying on a bed and a white ceiling above him. Slowly, his gaze tracks down in front of him to a curtain pulled over and Aaron loitering to his left. He has a second where he remembers the feel of Aaron's hands trying to hold him up before it starts to make more sense that he's still in A&E, but in his own cubicle now.

“You have a concussion,” Aaron says gruffly, either sensing Robert trying to piece things together or simply for something to say. It's been a while since they've even said as much as two words to each other and he supposes there's some poetic justice to Aaron telling him about his injury, but he's done keeping his thoughts to himself now as a flash of not being answered earlier comes back to him.

“What are you doing here, Aaron?”

He pulls his jumper's sleeve over his hand and looks at the linoleum underfoot. “I was at the pub when Vic heard - about Rebecca, I mean. She was in no fit state to drive, especially when she found out you were here too, so I offered.”

It steals Robert's breath how touched he is, even though it shouldn't be a shock. He's always known that Aaron is one of the kindest people and that it would extend to one of his oldest friends, Robert's sister or not. “Oh. Well, thanks. Hey - ”

Before he can say anything else though, the curtain opens and reveals a harried Vic, juggling coffee and Robert can't help smile slightly at her when she looks so relieved that he's awake. He reaches up to feel his head and his face gingerly, recognising bumpy stitches above his eyebrow and some gauze taped to his scalp. 

Aaron quickly swivels to him. “Yeah, so you've got a concussion,” he says louder than he normally would, as if to shut down any attempt of Robert's to speak to him. He watches him swallow hard. “And a son. You have a son.”

Vic's gasp behind him is almost drowned out by the rush of blood Robert hears in his ears and almost feels physically in his chest. He'd be worried he was having a heart attack if a doctor hadn't clearly just patched him up whilst he was quiet and is waiting for him to regain consciousness. Well, he's awake and he's torn.

“Rob?”

He looks at Vic's bright eyes and nods, unable to smile and ready to blame it on shock because this isn't supposed to happen like this, not now. He's not meant to be here for another two months and the guilt that he caused his early arrival wars with a flare of hurt that this means there's probably no way back for him and Aaron. He had time – a paltry amount, but time nonetheless – and, like everything else, it's been ripped away.

“Right.” he says uselessly, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

Vic looks nervous. “What're you doing?”

Heart still hammering, Robert squeezes past Aaron then her and looks over his shoulder. Aaron avoids his eyes, so he concentrates on Vic, his tongue like lead. “I'm going to see my son.”

Feeling faint lingers as he takes his time getting to the Maternity ward, where he assumes they whisked his son to. He hasn't heard anything else about Rebecca's condition, but he puts that out of his mind for now as this will be difficult enough. It helps that he hears Vic's footsteps catching up to him and hates the flicker of hope that Aaron will come too. It's entirely irrational and crazy and he takes a big breath in when it's just him and Vic about to see his son for the first time. He walks past a nursery of newborns to speak to someone at the nearby nurse's station.

“Hi, I think my son might've been brought here? His mother – she's - ”

Floundering, he pauses when he realises he has no idea how to explain to this stranger about his situation until Vic touches his arm, taking over.

“We think my nephew might be here because he was an emergency birth and we were wondering if you could show us to him?”

“Certainly,” the nurse smiles, gesturing to the window of the nursery they walked past. She's at the door, but Robert can't move, stuck staring at the sickly babies in their incubators and entirely not ready for the responsibility of having a tiny living, breathing human in his care. “Let me just check he's here,” she says kindly, reading Robert's emotions. He told himself he'd hold it together and feels like a failure that he can't even do that. “What's the name?”

He manages to look at Vic, clueless, then back at the nurse. “Sorry, we haven't - ”

“Surname?” she grins wider.

“Oh! Um. Sugden.” He feels Vic squeeze his elbow, the thought of him being a Sugden totally strange, even after all this time. “Or White. One of those.”

“Or even Sugden-White?” the nurse winks.

She leaves them standing there and Robert's thinking how awful it is that there must be many rooms for babies born too early and the severity of the consequence when she appears around the corner again and gestures them to follow her. Outside another nursery, the babies through this window aren't in incubators. In fact, they barely have any machines attached to them at all and most of the cots are empty. Only three babies remain and things start to slot into place for Robert.

“Which one - ?” he manages to get out through gritted teeth. She points to a baby in the bottom right corner of the room. He can see Vic looking at him, confused, but he keeps his gaze focused on the baby. “And he's not - ? He should be early. Two months premature. He's healthy?”

“Absolutely!” the nurse replies, but frowns. “He's full term and a healthy weight of 7 lbs 6oz. Maybe Mum got her dates wrong? Hey, are you alright?”

Robert blinks but he can still see the baby. He knows babies' eyes can change colour up until they're a year old in some cases, but it feels unlikely with everything else. A healthy baby boy, full term and with a shock of dark, dark hair and the darkest eyes. Even if he was going to be blue eyed for the rest of his life, Robert knows.

He knows that baby _isn't_ his son.

“You're sure?” he croaks, needs to make sure.

“Of course I'm sure,” she says, offended. “Baby White, 7lb 6oz, full term and waiting for Mum to get out of surgery. I don't know what else you want me to say,”

“It's fine - ” Vic chips in and clenches her hand in Robert's jacket, but he can't stay there a minute longer. “Rob!”

He roughly peels away from her grip and runs down the corridor to punch through the door, desperate to get some air. Halfway down the stairs, he stops and doubles over. _She lied_ or _she didn't know for sure_ all this time. The knowledge squeezes and squeezes until he can't breathe. He hears Vic a flight above him, calling his name again and rushing to be with him, but he has something he needs to do and he carries on until he hits A &E and the exit. He stops when he sees Aaron waiting outside in the cold and the pull to go to him is strong, stronger than it's ever been and he has to ignore it.

“Robert?”

Despite the fresh air, he still feels his chest constrict, but glances up and spots a man near the pavement exit a taxi on crutches, with a woman helping him, probably his wife. He must seem as deranged with hurt and rage as he feels as he takes one last look at Aaron and he steps back, confusion and that ever-present aura of kindness all around him. Robert heads for the taxi and slides in just as Vic tears outside, running and shouting. He tells the driver to go to Emmerdale and leans back in the seat, chest heaving and keyed up beyond belief.

After what feels like forever, he jumps out of the taxi by the Woolpack. Chas is outside talking to Paddy and they both stare at him warily and something twists in Robert's stomach because they're part of Aaron's life and he's not, whatever he might've just found out. He would've looked inside the pub first if it wasn't for them, so he turns towards Dingle & Dingle instead and sets off. His jaw clenches as well as his fists as he walks towards the garage and sees Cain leave for the day, revealing Ross staying behind to work on a car. He does about as much work usually as Adam at the scrapyard and somehow that feeds into Robert's irritation, choosing to pounce on him with the element of surprise as he grabs Ross and pushes him against the open bonnet of the car, hands tight on his overalls.

“Well hello to you too!” Ross grins, but an unhappy wrinkle flickers between his eyes. “Aaron done another runner on you, has he? Oops, forgot you were shacked up with the posh bird now. You look awful, mate, not getting enough sleep already? That's gonna be a thing soon, innit? Good luck with that, mate,”

“I'm not your mate,” Robert shouts, shaking him once so that his legs press hard against the car, “and it's not my baby!”

Ross rolls his eyes, “Oh not this again! Let it go!” He seems to look over Robert's shoulder, movement catching his attention. “Can you get your crazy brother and ex off me? Ta,”

“Robert!” Vic calls, having made her way back from the hospital with Aaron.

“I just saw him,” he hisses, the words still painful but needing to say them, “all healthy weight, full term, dark haired, dark eyes, Baby White....or should that be Barton?”

“What?” Ross' face pales and this isn't as satisfying as Robert thought it would be. He grits his teeth, wishing he was the kind to use his fists for real, and releases him to slump back against the car, next to a frozen Ross who then breaks to scoff. “Ya tellin' me you think Bex is a natural blonde?”

Hands over his mouth and avoiding the concern on Vic's face and whatever Aaron's expression is if he could bare to look, Robert glances incredulously at Ross. “Are you this wilfully stupid? Stop clutching at straws, Ross. You have a son, again.” He shrugs. “Congratulations, I guess.”

“But – but Rebecca?!” he splutters.

“Look, I don't know, okay?” The guilt of leaving the hospital tickles at his conscience, but mostly he feels entirely numb and exhausted. “We were in an accident. I had to crash my car to avoid an idiot on the road, but it made her go into early labour or so I thought. She was still in surgery when I left,”

“Why would you do that?!” Ross yells and shoves at his chest.

He finds he has no answers. No son, no Aaron, nothing. The urge to be alone, to cut himself off from everyone, crawls over him. “Sorry, I just – I needed – sorry,”

“You're a class act, Robert Sugden!” Ross shouts at his retreating back.

Without reacting, he hurries past Vic and Aaron, not sure where he's going but needing to get away. It hurts because he hates himself enough already, has done for months, and now he's alone with nothing.

Maybe like it should be.

\---

Eventually, Robert finds himself at the cricket pavilion, a place where so much has happened in recent months. Liv hiding out, his picnic with Aaron after prison, telling Rebecca he was leaving for Ireland, but the overriding feeling is none of this – not Emmerdale as a whole – is untouched by Aaron. The man he so desperately loves and wants to be with. He suspected that if his suspicions were confirmed that the baby wasn't his that it'd be a comfort and a relief. Instead, he feels hollowed out and directionless and whether there's much point in sticking around.

He stands up and looks down at the wood of the pavilion, at the deep gouges of teenage words scrawled into it and is surprised Liv hasn't added some of her own graffiti next to her brother's.

“I'm sorry,” is the first thing Aaron says to him, standing directly beneath.

Robert stops tracing the letters with a finger to run a hand over his tired face and turn around, even as Aaron climbs the steps to join him. “What're you sorry for? None of this is your fault,”

“I know it's not.” Robert can't help looking at him for that, feeling immense pride that he seems to be getting better without him being around to confuse the issue. “I'm sorry that you lost your son.”

“He wasn't mine to begin with,” he shrugs.

“You can't push me away, Robert.” he answers softly, knowing exactly what's going on.

“I thought that's what you wanted.”

He grabs Robert by his elbows and presses their foreheads together. It's the closest they've been in months and he's wanted this for so long that he can't move, simply sharing the same air as him. “Stop. Just stop. Come on, sit down.” He lets Aaron lead him back to the bench and inhales slowly when they sit beside each other, not quite touching anymore. “Are you gonna tell me what happened? Why do you think he's not yours?”

“I saw him,” he repeats what he told Ross, but Aaron's serious expression makes him sigh. “Okay, I didn't do a DNA test or anything, but I'm fairly sure. He's meant to be premature and he's not. That's a starting point.”

“Alright.” Aaron says, measured. “What about Rebecca?”

Robert flinches, can't hear her name without it feeling complicated and it was already pretty complicated before this. He's still in shock that this is real. “What about her? Let's be honest, neither of us care - ”

“But - ” Aaron goes to protest, Robert's phone ringing interrupting him. “Answer it. It might be the hospital.”

“How did you know I gave them my number?”

They both watch as his hand cautiously slides on top of Robert's and his eyes are impossibly soft as their gazes meet, despite everything. “Because I know you.”

“Hello?” He shuts his eyes and lets Aaron's touch ground him as he takes the call and listens to the person on the other end of the line. “Yes – okay – yes, thank you – a message? No – no, just thanks for getting back to me – thanks, bye.” He breathes out shakily, overwhelmed, and leans over slightly before he can speak again. “The internal bleeding meant it was touch and go for a while, but she's out of surgery now. She's gonna be alright.”

“Good. I'm glad.”

Robert straightens in the pause and snorts, gently taking his hand away. “Funny thing is, I know you mean it. That's why you deserve someone perfect. And if not perfect then...better. You can go now.”

“Why do you always think you know what's best for me?” he growls suddenly, grabbing Robert's hand properly and squeezing. “I want to be here, with you.”

“Are you sure?” he checks, the intimacy and the determination on Aaron's beautiful face filling his heart up full. He expected to feel that for his son, but he doesn't have one. However, he can't think of a better person to dedicate himself to right now than the man currently holding his hand, watching him snort derisively. 

“No, but I think we should try anyway.” Robert surprisingly can't stop his chin from quivering in emotion, Aaron's words and his slight, hopeful smile meaning so much and he lets himself be cuddled into Aaron's side, a reversal of so many of the hugs and comfort he's given to him over the years. “No looking back,” he whispers into Robert's hair, both of them staring at the beginnings of a sunset ahead.

As the sky turns into night with a new day only hours away, it feels like a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
